Confocal microscopes optically section tissue to produce microscopic images of tissue sections without requiring histological preparation of the tissue on slides (i.e., slicing, slide mounting, and staining). Such sectional images produced may be on or under the surface of the tissue. An example of a confocal microscope is the VivaScope® manufactured by Caliber Imaging & Diagnostics, Inc. (formerly Lucid, Inc.) of Henrietta, N.Y. Examples of confocal microscopes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,639, 5,880,880, 7,394,592, and 9,055,867. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 7,394,592 describes an imaging head of a confocal microscope mounted on a multi-positionable arm extending from an upright station having a computer system connected to the imaging head, where the computer system shows on a display confocal images captured by the microscope. While useful for imaging in-vivo tissue, such as a skin lesion without removal from a patient, it is cumbersome when one wishes to image ex-vivo tissue samples as may be mounted on a microscope stage. Other confocal microscopes have been developed for use in imaging ex-vivo tissue samples, such as may be mounted in tissue cassette holders, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,411,434, 6,330,106, and 7,227,630, or U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0222899. It would be desirable to provide a confocal microscope from a common platform which can be used both for imaging ex-vivo sample as mountable upon a stage and in-vivo tissue of a patient or animal.